Episode 6472 (17th January 2007)
Plot Deirdre's overwrought worrying about Tracy who's spent the night in prison. She's cross with Ken for being so calm and rational.Chesney's sick of living in squalor and sets about the housework. He hoovers round and does the washing whilst Les sits on his backside. Bill tells Kevin and Sally that Maureen's thrown him out, his marriage is over and he wants to stay for a couple days while he finds his feet. Jason sits in the Builder's Yard distraught. He's convinced Tracy murdered his mate. Ken, Deirdre, Peter and Blanche attend Tracy's court hearing. They're shocked when Tracy's refused bail and sent back to prison. Sarah helps Jason by phoning round Charlie's customers. She books Jason to sort out the smaller jobs and cancels the bigger ones. The police question Jason about Charlie's death. Jason tells them how Tracy staged a row just to get the police involved and Charlie arrested. Audrey's pleased to see Bill back on the Street. Michelle tells Steve to stop interfering in her love life. Fiz is concerned that Les is neglecting Chesney. She asks Maria how she'd feel about Chesney moving in with them. An emotional Tracy phones the Barlows from prison telling them how she needs their support. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder Guest cast *Usher - Paul Dockery *Clerk - Clare Barry *Judge Fortune - Ann Aris *Derek Anderson - Stephen Chapman *Prosecuting Solicitor - Phil Cheadle *DS Louise Surrey - Geraldine Alexander *DS Phil Campbell - Gary Cargill *Woman prisoner - Annie Vanders *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Builder's Yard - Office and yard *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom and exterior *Redford Prison - Corridor Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason threatens to thwart Tracy's careful plans by telling the police exactly what she's capable of, while the femme fatale makes her first court appearance and is refused bail. Fiz decides it would be best course for Chesney to move in with her until Les gets himself straightened out. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,120,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes